


第十二章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [12]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	第十二章

血液是温热的，醉人的，腥甜而令人难以自拔的。  
李赫宰无法反抗来自内心深处的欲望，本能对血液的渴求让他埋在李东海的颈间，贪婪地沉迷在欲望的海洋。  
而那一丝隐隐的恐惧与自责，慢慢扩散开，攥紧他的心脏。

他的眉头越皱越紧，表情不复之前的茫然，渐渐变得痛苦狰狞。四散的理智慢慢归位，他用尽全身力气把自己从李东海的身边抽离，一个闪身撞上了墙壁。  
洁白的墙壁在强烈的撞击下出现蛛网样的裂痕。他靠着墙壁大口呼吸，眼中的赤红终于淡下几分。当目光落回床铺，惊惧与绝望让他的心跳瞬间停滞。

空气里都是独属血液的腥甜。  
李东海原本红润的脸庞几近透明，蜜色的皮肤苍白异常，身上遍布着触目惊心的齿痕，手腕的伤口刚凝了血，侧颈两个小小的血洞依然在缓慢流血，浅灰色床单在血液的浸润下变得深深浅浅斑驳不一。

李赫宰试探着向前迈了一步，双腿不受控制的跪倒在地。  
他已经听不到李东海的心跳声。  
他张嘴大口摄取着空气，踉跄地膝行到床前，颤抖的把手探向李东海的胸膛。

李东海的身体正慢慢褪去温度不再灼热，李赫宰覆手良久才感受到心脏微弱地跳动了一下。  
他迅速迈上床把人搂进怀中，咬破自己的手腕送到李东海口中。昏迷中的人无法吞咽，冰凉的血液顺着他嘴角流出，落到床上与另一种血液融为一体。  
李赫宰满含一口自己的血液喂给李东海，看他总算咽下，稍稍放心重复起喂血的动作。

随着吸血鬼的血液进入身体，李东海身上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复着，颈间的伤口愈合结痂再到脱落，也不过几分钟。然而这几分钟对李赫宰来说，像是在惊惧交加中煎熬过几十年，才盼来心脏的跳动声回响在寂静的房间。  
李东海身上大大小小的青紫逐渐消失，李赫宰把他抱进浴缸，仔仔细细的清洗他身上残留的血迹。

李东海醒来时，被口中腥湿的液体呛得咳嗽起来。费力拿开含在自己嘴里的手腕，睁开眼依然有些晕眩。周身被温热的水流包裹，后背是微凉坚硬的胸膛。  
李赫宰察觉他的动作，扶他在浴缸中坐好，起身跨出浴缸。  
李东海匆忙拉住他，不大的动作却让他眼前阵阵发黑。  
李赫宰赶忙把他扶回浴缸坐好，“你别动，我去拿浴巾。”

李东海看着自己身上大大小小的咬痕已不复存在，又想到刚醒来时口中的腥甜。他深深地吸了口气，倚靠在墙壁上。  
李赫宰从他醒来就板着脸，没有一点笑意。

卧室的床还一片狼藉，李赫宰只能简单收拾了客房，抱着人去休息。  
李东海攥紧了他的胳膊不让他离开，他只能顺势倒在旁边，胳膊僵硬地搭在李东海的肚子上。  
李东海翻身面向他，手抚上他紧抿着的嘴唇，一点点探进去戳弄他的牙齿。

李赫宰向后躲，李东海就向前拱，直到李赫宰一个不小心掉下床。  
他倒是反应迅速，落下的瞬间立刻跃起，李东海躺在床上笑得开朗。李赫宰却笑不出来，他沉默地跪坐在床边把李东海散开的浴巾重新裹好，手指轻轻揉着他的侧颈。

李东海捉住他的手，沙哑的声音透着浓浓的疲惫：“不痛了。”  
“对不起......”李赫宰终于开口，脸上满是自责与心疼，手上的动作愈加轻柔，愈加小心翼翼。  
李东海抚上他的脸，对着削瘦的脸颊戳戳点点，试图让他露出笑容。他笑着说：“你看我现在不是没事了么？不要这么严肃啦。”

李赫宰低头把脸埋进李东海的手。  
李东海的手心传来李赫宰眼睫轻轻颤动的痒意。他的嘴唇缓缓向下亲吻之前咬伤的位置，抖着声音不停地说：“对不起......对不起......”  
明明最不想伤害你的人就是我，可把你置于那样危险境地的也是我。

李东海无奈地叹息。  
他想说没关系，可事实并非如此。之前满身的伤痕虽已愈合，但伤口依旧隐隐作痛。失血过多让他现在还处于头晕目眩的恶心中。  
他只能强撑着坐起身搂住李赫宰，一下一下抚摸他的后背，轻吻他的头发，贴近他耳语：“我不怪你，你也不要怪自己好么？”  
我懂，我都懂的，真的不怪你。

李赫宰浑身一颤，抬起脸仰视他，“我绝对不会再伤害你，这种情况绝对不会再出现，我保证。”  
看着他满心满眼的自责和痛苦，李东海呼吸一窒。他朦胧间有了猜想，却无暇分心细思。

他只能搂着李赫宰，尽可能的贴紧他，用自己的体温带给他一丝暖意。

当李东海几乎彻底遗忘那些伤口和淤青带来的疼痛时，距离那次心惊脸热的“日出”，已经过了几个月。  
这几个月间李赫宰依然会为李东海纾解身体的情动，甚至故意挑逗引他心神摇曳，只是再不会与他做到最后。  
甚至在一次高潮之后，李东海拼尽全身力气翻身跨坐在李赫宰身上，扯开那人衣服忍着羞意投怀送抱，也只换来一句：“用手不舒服么？你想在上面么？”  
看着李东海讶异的模样，李赫宰也只是用微冷的手指抚摸他的脸颊，温柔地说：“怎么做都可以，不用考虑我，你开心就好。”  
他只能重新躺回床上，愤愤然拉过被子蒙住头。

夜色渐渐漫开，闷热的房间里回荡着细碎得呻吟。  
“赫......赫......”急促的喘息间缱绻重复着最亲密的名字。  
李东海面色潮红，水润的眼睛失神地望着天花板，衬衫的扣子解开了几颗，露出正在微喘起伏的胸肌。平整的西裤满是褶皱，胡乱地堆在膝弯。内裤褪到腿根，紧实的大腿被勒出一个暧昧的形状。  
李赫宰的手正覆在他的下身，时重时缓的抚慰揉弄。看着他沉迷情欲的表情，李赫宰不时俯身与他交换一个更为缠绵的吻。  
随着李东海全身的轻轻颤抖，高潮喷薄而至。李赫宰覆过去含住李东海因张嘴喘息而微微伸出的舌尖，勾着他辗转挑逗。  
直至身下的人因呼吸不畅涨红了脸，他才好心地放过他，又啄吻了几下嘴唇，一番尽兴后才恋恋不舍的离开。清理干净手上的粘稠，李赫宰从小冰箱里取出自己的“草莓牛奶”。

李东海看着那人坐在床边微微弯曲的脊背，仰头吞咽而上下滚动的喉结，又想起了早些时候两人谈论的话题。  
下午他们去参加了一位亲近的前辈的葬礼。  
回来的时候李赫宰明显情绪低落，李东海也不知该如何安慰，只能坐在床上静静地从后背抱着他。  
过了一会儿李赫宰终于释然的笑笑，手指插入李东海的指间与他交握，“我没事，让你担心了。”  
看着李东海垂下的嘴角，李赫宰回身搂住他，温声开口：“真的没事，我已经习惯了。”  
李东海心里微微泛酸，沉默地抱紧李赫宰。  
李赫宰轻轻拍着他的后背，平淡地说：“我已经活了一百多年，生死离别看得很淡了。身边的人注定要一个个离去，来来往往，最后还是只剩我和希澈哥两个人。所以我们尽量避免与人深交，在同一个地方呆过十几年就会离开。现在......是唯一一次例外。”  
“我想一直和你在一起。”李东海闷闷地说。  
李赫宰轻笑着吻上他的额头，“我会陪着你的。”  
李东海挣开他的手臂，直视他的眼睛说：“你会陪我多久？十年？二十年？还是直到我死？”  
“我会陪你走完这一生。”李赫宰伸手想摸摸他的头，却被他挥手打开。  
李东海声音颤抖着，眼睛一点点红起来，“那我死了以后呢？你要孤孤单单地守着回忆生活吗？还是转眼就忘掉我，去找一个新的爱人？”  
李赫宰语塞，垂下头良久才开口：“我怎么舍得忘记你......”  
李东海还想说什么，李赫宰却扶着他的后颈深深吻下。  
“我希望你好好活着，每一天。”李赫宰盯着他的眼睛，像是要望进他的心里，说话间嘴唇一张一合的与他的嘴唇轻轻触碰。  
两人的气息交织纠缠，绕着牙齿旋转深入，又是一次意乱情迷。

虽然被李赫宰故意撩拨起情潮打断了话题，但李东海并没有就此忘记。他想象着如果李赫宰离开，自己会是怎样的心境。而当他离开的那天，李赫宰一定会和他一样痛苦。这种深入骨髓的痛楚将长久地折磨他，直至生命终结。仅仅想象就已让李东海心痛到窒息。  
“李赫宰，”李东海很少喊他的全名，刚从情欲中抽离的沙哑透着难得一见的严肃。“你把我变成吸血鬼吧。”  
李赫宰动作一顿，惊讶地看着他。  
李东海接着说：“我变成吸血鬼，就也有永恒的生命。我会永永远远地陪着你，我们不会有分离的痛苦。而且......而且......”李东海红了脸，强忍着害羞继续说：“而且我变成吸血鬼了，我们的身体就一样了，我也不会像现在这样脆弱......我们就可以......你也不用再担心会伤到我，不用......不用再辛苦忍着......”

李赫宰失笑，躺到他身边亲了亲他的唇角，“我不辛苦啊宝宝。可以抱你，吻你，看你所有兴奋的、快乐的、高潮的表情都是因为我，我就很知足了。”  
他伸出手指缓慢抚摸着李东海的嘴唇，慢慢地说：“你应该开开心心地活着，有一个美满的家。你不是最喜欢小孩子吗？你会有三四个可爱的宝宝，幸福、快乐、健康的生活在阳光下。”  
李东海拿下他的手，忍着心中的酸涩问：“所以你都给我安排好了是吗？那你呢？我幸福快乐的人生里没有你的存在吗？”  
李赫宰用指腹摩擦着李东海即将溢出泪水的眼眶，语气温柔：“嘿......别哭，别哭。我的样貌不会改变，时间久了总会引人怀疑。我已经在首尔呆了快十年，最多再十年，我也不得不消失在大众视野中。不过我一定会在你的周围，陪着你，守着你，你需要我的时候，我一定会出现。”  
李东海的眼泪还是冲出了眼眶，他鼻音浓重地哽咽道：“可是我变成吸血鬼就不会存在这种问题！我可以和你一起离开！”  
李赫宰叹了口气，耐心地擦净李东海的泪痕：“那妈妈呢？哥哥呢？我们的组合呢？你的梦想呢？东海，你那么优秀，那么好，天生就该站在舞台上闪闪发光，一步一步实现你的梦想，而不是成为像我这种只能躲在阴暗中的怪物。而且妈妈还期待着可爱的孩子，你要怎么和妈妈解释你成了一个不会有下一代，不老不死的怪物？”

李东海一时间无法反驳，亲人与梦想，是他生命中重要的组成部分。他只能沉默地由着李赫宰拍着他的后背哄他入睡。

-TBC-


End file.
